if you really knew me
by wildhorse5
Summary: what if edward was a player and bella  was the misunderstood freak that was abused at home what would happen if the MTV show if you really knew me came.
1. Chapter 1

If you really knew me…

"Bella" I heard Leah screech from down stair. At the age of 10 my dad passed away leaving me with my mom and sister, and it probably wouldn't suck as much if my sister didn't make it her job to make my life hell and if my dad didn't treat me like a slave.

""where my breakfast" my sisters scream echoed in my room once again. And I pulled my self out of my room after tossed my hair into a ponytail knowing any second my dad would come storming in demanding why Leah wasn't happy.

"one second Leah" I said as I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed the yogurt from the fridge and sprinkled granola on it after scooping some into a pull and cutting some fruit up to go with it, I handed it to an impatient Leah.

"you should be happy daddy had to go to work early or you'd have it for not having breakfast done on time.

"I'm very sorry Leah I overslept" I added hoping she wouldn't tell Charlie knowing id probably get beat for that.

"it better not happen again" she snarled as she started eating.

"I promise it wont" once I noticed Leah wasn't going to say anything else I started cleaning the kitchen up, than moved onto Leah's room where I found probably her whole closet scattered across the floor, which took me about 30 minutes to clean up. By the time I finished I headed down stairs to hear a car pull into the drive way and see Leah dash out side to hop in a car that I bet belonged to none other than Edward Cullen since you could see about 3 other girls in the back seat. Edward was the school player, he treated girls like they were toys when he was bored with one he through it away and get a knew one, and it was no problem for him since he was by far the best looking guy in our grade with his bronze colored hair that looked like he just got out of bed but in a good way and standing at 6,2 he was a decent size plus his fabulous 6 pack but I wouldn't let it be known to anyone that I though that because I still hated his guts, he was a arrogate snob that thought he ruled the school. It took a few moments for realization to hit me that since Leah rode to school with him I had no ride to school since Charlie refused to get me a car saying that would give me to much freedom even though he didn't mind buying Leah a new car every month.

I pulled my back pack further up my shoulder as I started my long walk to school. I was halfway to school when my cell phone buzzed I pulled it out of my pocket to see I had a new message from Alice, Alice was Edwards twin sister but nothing like him she had I kind nature and had been friends with me since 5 grade, we were practically sisters.

Where r u

~A

I quickly typed my reply

Ur bro dcided to pick leah up 2day so I'm stuck walkin

~B

It only took a few seconds for her reply to arrive

I'm sry I'll c u at lunch

~A

Kk c u than

~B

After putting my cell back safely in my pocket I picked up my walk to school up again.

By the time I arrived to school 2nd period was over, so I walked as quickly as I could without tripping to my locker avoiding all the sneers directed toward me. Unfortunately when I finally arrived to my locker I found I certain bronze haired jerk making out with some girl against my locker. I tried coughing to get there attention noticing I only had 2 minutes to get to class when that didn't work I had no other choice to shove them off my locker. When they finally moved enough so I could open my locker I felt something sting my face and looked up to see Jessica with her hand rose. I had to take enough abuse at home but also at school was too much for me school was supposed to be my safe haven.

"did you just slap me" I snapped at her

"Yeah is that a problem bitch" Jessica snickered

"Whatever" I said deciding it wasn't worth it and walked to my next class though before I got out of hearing range I heard Edward bark

"Is little miss perfect jealous" with that I spun around at spat at them

"Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Because i don't want you" he said as if it was obvious

"Why on earth would I want to go out with you you're a pigheaded jerk" after saying that I walked away before I lost my mind.

I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang. As our teacher opened his mouth the intercom came on

"Hello students sorry to interrupt your classes but we need all the juniors to report to the auditorium for an important announcement" with that everyone in the class jumped up and left the room probably hoping to leave before Mr. Smith (making the teachers name up hope you guys don't mind) could give them homework, though me being the straight A student I am walked up to him and asked if we had any homework he just laughed a gruff laugh and told me to go have fun

"thanks" I said as I left the class room and headed to the auditorium. It was crammed pack and I had to step over people to find a seat, when I finally found when I was tripped by Emmett one of the popular jerks that hung out with Edwards crew. I picked myself up and just ignored the snickering coming from them and sat down.

"thank you for coming students I have a important announcement tomorrow we will be having a challenge day I have seen how cliques are taking up thins school and I decided it would be a good idea for the MTV reality show if you really knew me to come. My mouth wasd hanging open when he finished I had no idea what I would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been extremely busy with school and horseback riding I'm also train for a triathlon so I've had no time. I also noticed in the first chapter I wrote her dad died I'm sorry its suppose to be her mom dies leaving her with her dad.**

**My grammer is terrible and I know that I'm bad at it so…**

I quickly turned my alarm clock off when it went off the next morning. as I stood up to pick my outfit out I realized how sore I was from last nights beating

**Flashback**

**As I walked up to the house I noticed Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the front yard. **

"**Bella haven't I told you to come home straight after school" Charlie scowled **

"**Yes" I said tentatively **

"**Than why weren't you here one I came home"**

"**I'm sorry dad we got held up after school" I said thinking what will happen tomorrow when the crew for "If you Really Knew Me" showed up. **

"**I don't want to hear excuses" he roared at me while he smacked me in the face. The fact that Charlie never beat me in the face and that it wasn't even my fault pushed me over the limit. I pushed him away from me than yelled at me**

"**Maybe if you just gave me a stinking car I wouldn't have been late" I quickly regretted my actions as Charlie through me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach face and anywhere else he could reach. It felt like it was an hour later that Charlie finally stepped away from me and yelled at me to go make dinner.**

**End of flash back**

I quickly pulled a light blue tank top and jean shorts with rips in them from my closet than limped downstairs. I put together a plate of eggs for everyone than called Alice up and asked her to pick me up. After I was done with that I went to the bath room to cover up all my bruises with makeup. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and ran outside to where Alice was waiting. I noticed instead of Alice's usual yellow Porsche parked was a Volvo. As I sat down with a wince I noticed Edward was sitting in the front seat. I turned around to look at Alice with a questioning look.

"Sorry my car is out of gas so Edward had to give me a ride I hope you don't mind" she said explaining

"As long as I don't have to walk to school again I'm fine" I said smiling at her.

"I still don't understand why Charlie wont get you a car i mean look at Leah doesn't she get a new one like every month." Alice said

"I told him not to id rather him put the money in my college fund" I could hear Edward scuff as I explained. Alice didn't know about my circumstances at home and I wanted to keep it that way.

"still" she replied getting when of those far away looks.

I waved a hand in front of her face "earth to Alice you still on this planet"

"Huh what" she mumbled as she came back than she quickly jumped back to her usual self "so are you excited for challenge day, I've heard every one cries" I couldn't help laugh at her excitement and it seemed Edward couldn't either. Though my joy quickly left as I realized that I may end up having to talk about my life that I'd kept secret for such a long time, I got a worried look from both Edward and Alice though Edward quickly swept it off his face and looked back at the road with a blank expression.

"Are you okay Bella" Alice asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine just" Alice left it alone but I could tell she didn't believe me.


End file.
